


If walls could talk

by Saritababo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, M/M, Stalking, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-05-03 07:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saritababo/pseuds/Saritababo
Summary: "What a creep." "How is he even on school ground?" "Is Chanyeol aware of this ?" "Why is he looking at him like that?" "I think they used to date but Chanyeol called it off." "Does he even know that everybody can see him?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, that Summary is bad. Really terribly bad. I may change it at some point...  
> Anyway ! I hope you like horror, supernatural and terror, and so on, because 4 chaptered story is all about HORROR.  
> At least I tried.. I don't know if it's good ...  
> Anyway.  
> I hope you enjoy, whatever that thing is !  
> Also : not edited, betaed, nothing !

Do you know what it feels like to be truly heart broken ?

Do you know what it feels like to know that something is wrong with the person you love most in the world but not being able to do anything about it ?

Do you know what it feels like to know that nobody would ever believe you if you ever told the world what was truly going on ?

Do you know what it feels like to feel like a monster ?

Do you know how it feels to find yourself in front of the person you love most in the world with a knife in your hands ?

Do you know what it feels like to know that this knife has to dig into the heart of the person you love most in the universe ?

Do you know what you would do in Baekhyun's place ?

 

Baekhyun was crying. Like always. He had been expelled from school. He had lost his lover. He had lost his friends. Baekhyun was alone. But it still was no reason to be standing in front of Chanyeol's house, crying, soaking wet from the rain and storm thundering outside. He was cold. He felt sick. But he would stand his grounds. He would observe Chanyeol until he could finally confirm his theory.

The camera in his hands felt heavy. His fingers were numb from the cold and bitting wind. He was shivering too much. He was feeling lightheaded, but that did not matter. He took a sip of coffee from the large thermos flask that was his most loyal companion since the day he decided on going on his great adventure of saving Chanyeol. But save him from what ? Baekhyun had no idea what he was dealing with here.

He chuckled. He sounded crazy. Everybody probably thought of him to be crazy. But at that point, why would he care ? He did not need to care. He only needed to be able to prove that something was wrong with Chanyeol. Was he obsessed ? Yes. Did he look crazy ? Yes. But Baekhyun was sure. Baekhyun was so sure that he had seen something in Chanyeol's eyes that day.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol better than anyone. He knew everything that had to be known about his ex boyfriend. Because he loved him that much. He knew when he liked being pampered. He knew when he needed time alone. He knew when he wanted something salty, and when he would much prefere something sweet. He knew when he needed a hug, and when it was better to just squeeze his hand. He knew when to smile and when to look away. He knew when to laugh and when to cry. He knew where Chanyeol liked to hide his presents, and where he liked to keep his snacks. He knew that there was a whole part of his room only for Baekhyun to use. He knew that Chanyeol liked to write songs at night when he was feeling restless. He knew each and every names of his beloved guitares. He knew everything. And so he knew that something was not right with Chanyeol, but that it was not something that could be told by science or spychology. There was something darker going on in Chanyeol's life and Baekhyun was ready to do anything to make all better for his ex boyfriend.

Chanyeol was the school playboy when Baekhyun transfered to their school. He was tall, hot, tan skinned and dressed in sinfully tight jeans. Of course he was gorgeous. But Baekhyun was not interested. Of course Baekhyun aknowledged that he was probably the most handsome man he had ever layed his eyes on. But Chanyeol liked to jump on everything that had legs and a dick. And he could not bother to chace something that was not willing to bend the knee and kiss his feet. Chanyeol got bored rather quickly. And as expected he gave up on chacing Baekhyun after a week or so. And the smaller of them two was kind of glad, because he wanted to focus on his study. He only wanted to have good grades, to enter a good school and he could not care less about a tall, handsome, hot silver head going around school commenting about his ass everytime he stood in front of him. So he was glad that Chanyeol gave up on him. But Chanyeol had other plans for him. After a month of playing with other people and being bored again, Chanyeol came running back to Baekhyun, asking to only be his friend. The smaller knew better that to believe Chanyeol, but who was he to deny that puppy face Chanyeol had been pulling on him ? So Baekhyun had played along. He had acted like a friend, but kept his distance.

Chanyeol had turned out to be a pretty shitty friend. It was obvious that he was still trying to seduce Baekhyun, and it enraged the smaller of them two sometimes. Chanyeol was never serious about anything, and Baekhyun needed to talk to someone sometimes. And still being the new kid around, Baekhyun did not have much other friends to turn to. There was Kyungsoo and Jongin, but these two were way too caught up in their own world to listen to Baekhyun's terrible life. Chanyeol being Chanyeol and only being interested in the way his thighs rubbed against one another, the small brunet started pushing the taller away. Chanyeol was never listening. He was always making sarcastic comments about his life and his family. Always judging everything he ate or did or read, or play. So Baekhyun pushed him farther. He avoided Chanyeol. He did not want to see him. He was not missing him. He only wanted to be able to live happily, and not worry about being taken for granted. And so, what needed to happen happened. Chanyeol came to find Baekhyun at home after a few days. There he stood, smiling like an idiot, a michievious hint in his eyes. And Baekhyun hated this part of Chanyeol. The playboy, smirking Chanyeol. Baekhyun hated him. So he pushed him out of the house, screaming at him to never come looking for him ever again. But even Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was never going to listen to him. So he started avoiding him. He stayed out of his way. He turned around in the corridors when he saw Chanyeol walking his way. They stopped talking for two months. Baekhyun spent all his time surrounded by his friends, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Junmyeon, even tried to have something with the latter, but it never worked out between them and they decided to stay friends. But Baekhyun was only hiding his true feelings. Baekhyun was only trying to avoid the truth. But that truth always came running back to him when he looked at Chanyeol.

The fact was, that Chanyeol looked fine without Baekhyun, and the smaller tried the best he could to ignore the pain in his chest he felt when he noticed that Chanyeol did not need him. He hid himself in the darkest spot in the library, ignoring his friends calls. He locked himself in his room where he screamed at his parents to leave him alone. He shut out everyone out of his life, hurting because of a guy who he knew was only interested in him because he wanted to sleep with him. It was stupid. It was pathetic. Baekhyun hated himself for feeling this weak because of Chanyeol. But the taller had been kind. Well.. kind of. He had sometimes smiled at Baekhyun so gently that Baekhyun might have started thinking that Chanyeol could maybe change for him.

And Baekhyun had fallen hard. And maybe, just maybe it was the only reason why he was pushing Chanyeol away. But when Chanyeol did not care about him drifting away, Baekhyun started thinking a lot. Maybe Chanyeol had been listening to him. Maybe he only needed time and support to become someone Baekhyun knew he could be. Maybe he had been too harsh on him. He started thinking of Chanyeol as more than just a mere aquaintance. He wished that he was stronger and would have let Chanyeol make his move. Because now it felt more than right. Why had he denied the taller for so long anyway ? Maybe Chanyeol had changed.

He was so weak. And stupid. He tried returning to his old life. He tried talking to his friends again. But his eyes always seeked Chanyeol when he thought that no one was looking at him. And more often than he wished their eyes would meet and Baekhyun would see something in Chanyeol's eyes that he had thought never existed before. His friends tried making him go talk to the taller but Baekhyun would always dismiss them. He was still the weak one. He could not go to Chanyeol. For whatever reason, he needed Chanyeol to make the first move. They spent weeks looking at each other from afar, Chanyeol looking at Baekhyun with hurt lingering in his eyes. And Baekhyun trying to ignore it. He thought he was doing a pretty good job at it, truly.

Until one night, he was alone at home, his parents out of town for the week end. It was late, and pouring outside. And Baekhyun found himself opening the door to a very soaked Chanyeol, shivering in the cold, eyes red and puffy, breathing heavily, looking so intensely at him. Baekhyun was still avoiding Chanyeol, but he was human, and he was not about to leave Chanyeol outside like that, probably beginning to be sick with nothing on his shoulders but a shirt. He took Chanyeol inside, closed the door behind them and brought Chanyeol to his bathroom, never saying anything. Never uttering one word to him. He ran a bath for him, brought the biggest clothes he had in his closet, and let Chanyeol in the steaming hot bath. He put a pizza in the over, and heated the soup his parents had left for him. And then he sat in front of the bathroom door, waiting for Chanyeol to finish. The silence was heavy, his chest was aching, and his eyes were watery. His hands were sweaty. It felt like an eternity until Chanyeol got out of the bathroom. Baekhyun was already standing when he did. They looked at each other. Chanyeol was not shivering anymore. Baekhyun was kind of glad that he liked his stay at home clothes so big. Because they fitted Chanyeol perfectly.

Chanyeol took a step closer, watching Baekhyun's reaction. And Baekhyun let him. He let him step so close, that Chanyeol was hovering over Baekhyun, taller than ever, powerful. Both their breath were heavy. Baekhyun watched Chanyeol closely, aware of his own heart beating too fast and too loudly in his chest. He watched Chanyeol's eyes soften, genuinely. And Baekhyun's own gaze turned into one of surprise.

"Baekhyun.." It was only a whisper. But it was so loud in the silence of the night.

Baekhyun could not look away from the soft look Chanyeol was giving him. He looked like another person was standing in front of him. He looked tired. He looked desperate. Baekhyun wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to tell him how much he had thought about him. He wanted to tell him that he was sorry. He wanted to say that he missed him. But the words just would not come out. They were stuck just behind his lips. He swallowed the lump forming in his thort along with his tears theatening to fall. There was no words to describe what he was feeling. He felt old. He felt weak. He felt too much. God Baekhyun just wanted to have a taste of happiness. And he just wanted to study well. Why was had he give in and let Chanyeol enter his life and mess it all up ? And now ? Now, he was sure Chanyeol could not make him happy. But he wanted Chanyeol. It hit him even harder when said man opened his mouth again, ready to speak, ready to make the move Baekhyun had not been willing to make himself. It hit him right in the guts, heat rushing to his face, cold sweat dripping down his back, blood pumping too fast in his veins, sounding in his ears, too loud. He watched Chanyeol closely when he took his first step in his personal space. He was so close now. He watched his face when he looked down, eyes roaming over his entire face. He watched as he struggled with his feelings. He watched, silent as he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He watched as Chanyeol smiled gently at him, fingers ghosting over the side of his face. He watched as his own breath got uneven.

"I miss you."

Chanyeol's voice was deep and low. It resounded everywhere, in the corridor, in the house, in his brain, in his heart, in his soul. He sounded so genuine. And so Baekhyun let him embrace his smaller body against his heard chest. He never said anything. He did not try to speak that night. He fed Chanyeol, he made him a hot tea. And then he took him to his room where they layed in bed, facing each other. Chanyeol was still smiling. They had left the bedside lamp turned on in an unspoken agreement that things needed to be said. And so Chanyeol started talking. He told him how he thought that Baekhyun was mad at him for being a shitty friend. That he was sorry for being stupid. That he did not want to live up to his reputation anymore. He told him that he wanted to make real friends. He said that he wanted to be close to Baekhyun. That he did not know where this was leading them, but that he had been thinking too much about Baekhyun these past weeks. That he wanted Baekhyun in his life. He had been feeling lonely. And that Baekhyun was the only one that made him feel like he important. And so Baekhyun took his hand, and let Chanyeol bring it to his face. Baekhyun watched his full lips blow hot breath against his cold skin. Chanyeol told him that Baekhyun had changed him. That he had fought with his parents that night. That Baekhyun was the reason why. He had told his very concervative parents that he was gay. His father's punch almost landed on his cheek. But Chanyeol had been fast enough to run out of the house. Luckily enough he had his shoes on, but he had not taken the time to grab his coat. He came straight running to Baekhyun's place. He had cried a lot on his way here. Chanyeol laughed at himself when he got to that part. He told Baekhyun that he had not even thought why he was coming to him. Just that he did, that it felt right, because this was where he wanted to be. He told him that he had never felt so safe before. That Baekhyun made him feel safe. And Baekhyun felt the same way, but he let Chanyeol talk. He did not say anything. And so Chanyeol continued. Just that he had missed him the whole time they spent apart. He wanted Baekhyun to know that he had wanted to come to him sooner, but he was a coward. He had not found it in himself to finally step out and talk to Baekhyun again. He had felt so lonely without him.

And then he promised Baekhyun to try and be a better friend. He promised to be better at everything. And something warm spread through Baekhyun's heart. He squeezed the taller's hand. Baekhyun wated to give him a second chance. And it was honestly hard to say no when Chanyeol was begging for another chance. And so he scooted closer to the taller man, and pressed his face in the wide chest. He released a shaky sigh when he felt Chanyeol's arms close around him. Baekhyun did not let himself answer all of Chanyeol's insecurities aloud. He himself felt scared and weak under those magnificient brown eyes. And he felt like his heart would explode and expose him without his concent if he was to talk that night. So he kept silent. He let Chanyeol hold him close, and burried his nose in the comfort of Chanyeol's sweet scent.

 

A few more months of being friends and Chanyeol finally asked Baekhyun out. They had been taking things slow. But Baekhyun was only falling harder by the day. And Chanyeol was more charming than ever. So of course Baekhyun said yes, because Chanyeol was finally making him happy. He took Baekhyun to dine in a very nice restaurant, and walked him through the night into the city. The air was cool and refreshing. Baekhyun smiled a lot that night. Chanyeol was the perfect gentleman, and had become the perfect boyfriend material. Everybody was jealous and Baekhyun was proud to be Chanyeol's special person even as a friend. He was someone Baekhyun was proud to have fallen for. He was making him happy. And so they started dating. And were head over hills for each other. And people were even more jealous, envious but looked up to their perfect relationship. Baekhyun's friends were the happier about them both. People had been kind of tired to see them dancing around each other without making their move. But Baekhyun was glad they had taken the time to know each other. And that did not change when they finally got together. They took their time to explore their relationship on a emotional level. And finally it happened. He let Chanyeol take him to bed after three months together. It was romantic and incredible. Baekhyun had never been happier. And they just seemed to fit together so well. Chanyeol had changed for the better. He was protective, thoughtful, kind and gentle, funny. He was perfect. Their relationship was perfect. And their love only grew as time went by. Chanyeol was entirely devoted to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was Chanyeol's only.

 

They were perfect together. And it laster three whole years. Baekhyun was happy. Chanyeol was happy. Or so he thought so. They always talked about things. They talked things out whenever something felt wrong. Of course they fought, but that was not a problem, they were a couple, it was only normal. They still loved each other deeply. And so it came as a very big, unwelcomed surprise when Chanyeol had told him out of the blue :

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun. I love you, so much, but this is not possible anymore." Chanyeol had turned away from the smaller man after saying that.

"But you can't leave me, what am I going to do without you ?" Baekhyun tried to pull Chanyeol back to him.

Chanyeol's gaze was hard. Cold. Baekhyun almost took a step back. There was something dead in his lover's eyes. Something dark. Something awoke in Baekhyun. He was scared. Sad. Desperate for his boyfriend to come back. Yesterday had been perfect, like always. Baekhyun had thought that it was possible for them both to become something more than what they already were. They were applying to the same college. They had asked their parents to live together. They were moving together, and now this. Baekhyun felt lost, because they had spent so much time together, breaking down the walls of the infamous playboy Park Chanyeol. They had been dating for three years. He was Chanyeol's. And Chanyeol was his. He had promised. Panic started building in his stomach. He felt sick. He was cold, but sweat was forming on his temples. Chanyeol's eyes looked so empty. Something did not feel right anymore. And Baekhyun backed away, Chanyeol's eyes still on him. He ran to his house. Never stopping. Never looking back those empty eyes. Those ones he had never fell in love with. Those were not Chanyeol's. That was not Chanyeol.

That night, he cried. He cried so much. Yet his body never felt tired. He felt like death had invaded his mind, his body, his life. Chanyeol's gaze had looked dead that day. And Baekhyun was sure that it was not his Chanyeol breaking up with him. Something had happened. And he was set on finding out exactly what. He knew Chanyeol just so well. He knew he would never do this to him. He would never make love to him, tell him he loved him and how he could not wait to live the rest of his life with him, bring him back to his parent's place and break up with him three hours later without a real explanation. When he had looked into his eyes, he had seen nothing. And nothing was not even what Baekhyun had seen in his eyes even when they had just met. Chanyeol always had lively eyes, something that made you feel alive along with him. This was not Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun started watching Chanyeol more closely. Chanyeol started to looking pale. Leaving his tan, healthy beautiful skin behind. Dark circles started forming under his beautiful brown eyes. And those eyes which looked so alive, michievious before, looked dead, empty and darker than ever. Chanyeol did not take care of himself anymore. He never wore those insanely tight jeans that made his ass look good that he knew Baekhyun liked so much. He never wore his infamous hoodies that made him look adorable anymore. He started coming to school with jumpsuits, dirty, worn out. He did not shave anymore. He obviously did not did his skin care anymore. People started talking. And Baekhyun was never far behind, trying to gain Chanyeol's attention again. But Chanyeol was not looking at anyone anymore. His eyes did not see anything. And people started talking even more. Something had happened in his family. A suicide. A murder. Drugs. Fraud. People where trying to find anything to say about Chanyeol, finding any excuse for his recent behavior. Baekhyun was never one to believe in rumors, but he cared about Chanyeol and wanted to help. And so he tried talking to Chanyeol again. And that did not go well. Chanyeol screamed at him. Said to stop harassing him. Told him to stop following him. He was completely hysterical. And Baekhyun cried again, only able to stare at his ex boyfriend in total disbelief. He stayed right there in the middle of the corridor, crying, hearing people whispering about him, not about Chanyeol anymore. And he let the teacher drag him away, warning him to leave Chanyeol alone. And it got worse. Chanyeol got crazy over anything. If Baekhyun came in vision, Chanyeol would scream, telling people that Baekhyun was a stalker. And the look in his eyes felt emptier than ever. Baekhyun was called to the principal's office that day. And he was asked to change classes, to not approach Chanyeol anymore, and to never talk to him ever again. But Baekhyun had had enough. He started stalking Chanyeol for real. He started trying to find a moment when Chanyeol would be alone and so he could talk to him. And people started talking even more. Baekhyun was definitely a stalker, who had no friends anymore and was obsessed with his ex boyfriend. Until he finaly cornered Chanyeol in a bathroom. But nothing had gotten out of the altercation. Chanyeol had screamed, had pulled at his own hair, and had scratched his own face, and blamed it all on Baekhyun. And so Baekhyun was expelled.

But it was perfect. Baekhyun finally had the time to watch Chanyeol 24/7. He finally had time to free Chanyeol from whatever was eating him on the inside. He finally could free them both and finally make them happy again. Yes. They were going to be happy again. Together. Because they needed each other. And Baekhyun was ready to do anything it took for Chanyeol to come back to him. He would do anything. Anything to help Chanyeol. Because Chanyeol needed help.

As he stood in front of his ex boyfriend's house under the rain that night, he was reminded of their happy days, their happy years. But it was not the end. Baekhyun was going to have his happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun was sitting in front of his computer. He felt lucky his parents were rich, because otherwise he would have never been able to buy all these expensive supplies. He was wearing his black hoodie with one of his black jeans, hood over his head, shadowing his already dark face. He wanted to hide. He wanted to be quick. And he had become the perfect stalker. He looked like a real creep. He looked like such a cliche, it was stupid. But Baekhyun needed to do this. He was satisfied with his look. His stalking had been effective up until now, given that he had not been discovered. He took a large sip from the burning coffee in front of him. His body was so numb that he could not even feel the burning on his tongue. He smiled, bitter, sad. Not feeling the pain was the only good thing he had gained from this.. experience. He had been up for more than 45 hours at this point. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. And he could catch a few hours of sleep. But his mind was still spinning. He was still trying to make some kind of connection to what was happening to Chanyeol and his knowledge on.. something. Anything, really.

He returned to his computer, sighing. He switched from one of the various websites windows, to a picture of Chanyeol sitting alone in the library. The picture was high quality, he could see everything wrong with Chanyeol, the titles of the books behind him and the slight twitch of his finger on the table. Baekhyun had had a lot of time to spy on Chanyeol since the day he was expelled from school. He had bought a very expensive but very efficient camera and started gathering pictures of his ex-boyfriend. He knew that he could find something. He knew that he could prove that something was wrong. He would find something.

He zoomed on the eyes. He liked Chanyeol's eyes so much. He liked to drown in the brown and the golden specks of these uge orbs. He liked it when Chanyeol looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. But the eyes he was seeing on this picture, they did not make him warm. At all. They were as cold and as dead as a corps. And it made him want to cry. He shook the feeling away, sitting up, and frowned in front of his screen. Was it possible for someone's eyes to change color ? Because he knew that Chanyeol's eyes had been a beautiful bright brown when they had been dating, and now they were pitch black. So dark that Baekhyun could not even see the pupil. The white of his eyes, usually taking so much space because he had such big eyes, was a dirty pink and yellow and Baekhyun could see a few blown out vessels. It reminded him of Barbossa's eyes in Pirates of the Caribbean. And it was not a compliment. The handsome Chanyeol was gone. Baekhyun almost cried again. But he did not. His body was numb, but his emotions were raw. He could not give in into his emotions. He could not. He had spent enough time crying over Chanyeol in the past. And he was still crying too much about it. Now he needed to help him. That was not Chanyeol anyway. He did not need to cry over that.. Thing. He needed to pull himself together and start looking for real evidence. He needed to save Chanyeol. That was why he was not crying anymore. He wanted his Chanyeol back. And he would fight for it. He would fight for him.

He felt like he was crazy sometimes. Not that stalking his ex boyfriend because he believed that somehow he had been replaced by someone else of something. Because he was SURE that something was happening. But the whole process was madning. He never slept any more that two hours even when he had a few hours to spear. He spent his time in front of his computer, going through the pictures he had gathered, doing some research as soon as he thought he found something. It never took him anywhere relevant. He was stuck, and it was starting to get very frustrating to not be able to do anything. The time he did not spend at home in front of his computer, he spent it following Chanyeol, looking at him, taking pictures. Watching him closely. He tried to make sense out of all Chanyeol's actions. Of his change of behavior. He tried to gather proof that Chanyeol had changed. Because he needed help. He knew that if he could prove to someone that something was clearly wrong with Chanyeol and that it went beyond "family issues" or whatever.

Two months, and everything he had managed to make out of his stalking was that Chanyeol had started doing strange arm moves. Almost frantic. Spasmodic. It was frustrating, because he was the only one who could see that Chanyeol was not behaving like himself anymore. And nobody believed him.

He was planning on watching his ex lover tonight. He was going to try a new angle to watch Chanyeol in his room that night. He had been able to watch him in his sleep because his window gave view on his bed and the perfect spot to hide himself had been facing the window. But he wanted to find out more. He wanted to watch Chanyeol in the rest of the room when he was NOT in front of that window. Not exposed to the eyes of the world.

Chanyeol was at school at the moment and Baekhyun knew that he coud not watch him there. With him being expelled for harrassing Chanyeol and all. So he was waiting for school to end. He would wait for Chanyeol near the entrance and follow him home from there. Like he did every day. The hardest days were the week ends, he never knew when Chanyeol would come out of the house and what he would do. He had to stay near the house at all times. Week days were actually his relaxing days. His mother was going wild with him doing nothing and changing personality so radically. But he was managing his time just right for the sake of Chanyeol.

At the moment he was just browsing for some new equipment. But he really did not need anything more. He had everything he needed and really he was just trying to distract himself from thinking too much. He went back into looking at Chanyeol's pictures after a sigh. He set his eyes on one picture in particular. Chanyeol was hunched over a book in the town's library. Baekhyun had managed to take this one facing the man. Chanyeol's hoodie looked old and worn out. Baekhyun could not even be sure about the original color of the piece of clothing. It was an ugly brown but had patches of red and orange and white even. It was torn on the right shoulder, almost as if something had pierced the piece of clothing in one swift movement. Something pointy. Something sharp. Baekhyun frowned. Chanyeol's face was so pale in that picture. Too pale. Paler than ever. He could almost see his blood vessels through that skin. The bags under his eyes were purple. Like he had not slept in weeks. And maybe he had not. His lips were shapped, cut, and Baekhyun could see the remains of what could have been blood. What was certainly blood. Baekhyun's frown deepened. He wanted to hand him his lipbalm like he always did when Chanyeol forgot his. He wanted to press his own lips on Chanyeol's, and breathe in his minty scent. He swallowed, bringing his arms tight around himself. Chanyeol's hair looked dull, unwashed. He wanted to push him in the shower stall and take care of him. He wanted to spend time under the hot water to make him feel better, clean and good about himself. He wanted to hug him and hold him close. Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to comb his fingers through this hair he liked so much. He wanted to hug him close to his heart and tell him it would be alright. Clenching his hand in a fist he gritted his teeth, frustrated. He had to stop thinking about his time with Chanyeol as his boyfriend. He needed to help him. And the tears flowing on his face would never help.

He tried to focus back on the picture. He wanted to find something. He needed to find something. He was trampling on Chanyeol's physical state at the moment and it had lasted way too long. He had time to be traumatised by his boyfriend's physical change. He needed now to focus on his behavior and gather as much clue as he could to get help. Nobody would believe him if he just started screaming that his ex boyfriend was not, in fact, truely, his ex boyfriend. He needed to find something else to start some research. He did not know what he was dealing with at the moment. Not knowing, meant that he could not try anything. That he could not help Chanyeol in any way. He wanted to help. He needed to help.

He closed his eyes. And took a deep breath. He looked back at the picture he had taken only a week ago. Moving his eyes away from Chanyeol's figure he looked at the pile of books he had next to him. He could not see the titles of any of the books. He groaned, defeated. It was useless. He was sure that Chanyeol was not in the library to study. Because Chanyeol liked to study on his bed. And usually when he was studying he had school materials with him. Which he did not have on this picture. He had not even taken a bag that day. He liked to study with music. Because Chanyeol hated silence. And Baekhyun was always there to study with him. He would always sit on the floor, next to the bed, or on the desk which Chanyeol never used, because Chanyeol never liked being alone. And Chanyeol did not study with books. Books were old, outdated he said. Internet was his friend. But here he was, sitting in front of a picture of Chanyeol sitting in a library, no music in his ears and a pile of books as his only company. Baekhyun hated it. But he had not managed to find out why Chanyeol went so much to the library. Never mind finding out what he was reading. Because it was a closed space and he could not follow him everywhere, he could not see the aisle he went to retrieve his books from. The trips to the library were becoming useless if he was to be honest. But he had nothing to go on. And why was he spending so much time there ? He looked back at the pile of book with a sigh. Only to almost choke on his own saliva. One of the books title was visible. He had assumed that all the books were turned so that he could not read the titles. But One of them, just this one right there in the middle of the pile, the cover almost the same color as the pages, blending itself in the actual pages of the others. Baekhyun's heartbeat quickened. There it was. There it had been under his eyes for a week. Finally, maybe something to go on. He zoomed in. Eager to find out something. His breath was ragged, and tears prickled at the corner of his eyes as they widened in shock. The haunting of the living : Demons are among us.

 

 

"See you tomorrow Chanyeol !"

The tall boy did not even lift his eyes to see who was talking to him. He did not even acknowledge that someone had talked to him. Baekhyun's eyes stang. Still puffy from all the crying he had done. Head still throbbing from his screaming. From the confusion. The sadness. And the disbelief. He could feel the weight of the book in his bag. He could feel it moving around as he started walking behind Chanyeol. He pushed the tears away. He needed to focus. His camera was at the ready, around his neck. He walked at a safe distance from Chanyeol, watching for anything abnormal about his ex lover. And for the first few minutes he could not spot anything weird about his ex boyfriend. His hands were tucked away in his pockets, jeans worn out, ripped in an unfashion way, nothing like the ones Baekhyun liked to see on him. His bag looked empty on his shoulders, too light to contain any school books, too light to contain anything at all. The arch of his legs, usually enticing and giving him a confident walk and stature looked weird and repelling. But apart from all that, he did not look strange. He looked tired, and out of place, but he looked pretty normal. And so he seemed to be for a few minutes. Until they were out of sight of the school that is. For the first time, he almost stopped. He almost let Chanyeol out of his sight. Too shocked. Too weirded out by what he was facing. He recovered quickly, stepping faster, so that he could hear Chanyeol. Talking to himself in a voice he had never heard before. He could see his arms twitching. It was risky but he wanted to hear. That high voice, that sounded nothing like Chanyeol's, was talking rapidly. And little by little, it sounded like there was not only one voice. He could not hear exactly what he was saying at the moment. And so Baekhyun got closer. As close as he dared. Because he wanted to hear. Because he wanted to be sure that what he was hearing was not a product of his imagination. He was so tired, he did not trust his ears. But when he finally got close enough, he almost sobbed in shock, whishing that he was having a nightmare, because he refused to believe that this, what he was hearing and seeing, was reality.

"I'm hungry. I need to eat. You need to let me eat. He needs to let me eat. I am hungry. I am so hungry. I need to eat. We need to feed."

Baekhyun swallowed. Eating ? Had Chanyeol not been eating at all ? He was almost sure he had seen Chanyeol eat, not quite healthily, but eating nonetheless. He kept his pace. Listening intensely to his ex lover. Or, what was NOT his ex lover.

"Should eat the boy. Wouldn't be a bother anymore." There was an evil laugh. And Baekhyun's blood ran cold. He was terrified.

"NO!" Chanyeol. Chanyeol's voice. Chanyeol. Baekhyun almost sobbed out loud. He almost threw himself against the man he loved so much. Because he sounded desperate. Broken. And it broke Baekhyun in return.

"You promised not to touch him. And you will keep to your word ! Baekhyun is nothing to you." Chanyeol's voice was confident. And loud. Until the last sentence. Baekhyun heard it break. And it broke his already shattered heart.

He wanted to step closer. That.. thing wanted him. If it helped Chanyeol he would give himself to the man. Without a second thought. He reached his hand out to Chanyeol. Ready to grabe his shoulder. Ready to turn him around. Ready to give up. Because he wanted Chanyeol to be safe. He wanted Chanyeol to be himself again. He missed him so much. But he would give his life for him. He did not care about his life if it was the only thing keeping Chanyeol from becoming himself again. Baekhyun stepped closer. Too close. And Chanyeol's head turned to the side. Baekhyun remained frozen. A hand reaching out to the taller boy. He tried to controle his breath. He tried to keep in his sobs. His eyes were frozen in place, gazing at Chanyeol's profile, which looked fairly normal at the moment.

"Run, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun went rigid. He lowered his hand. And he watched Chanyeol's figure start walking again. He let Chanyeol walk away from him. He let Chanyeol go. His voice had been a whisper. His voice sounded so... It sounded so like Chanyeol. Tears had gathered again in his eyes. His lip started trembling. Chanyeol was still there somewhere. He was still fighting for Baekhyun's life. He wanted him safe. He let the tears fall down. Lost. Wanting to reach out. Wanting to be held. Wanting Chanyeol. He let himself fall to the ground in a thud, unable to controle his knees under him. Which probably was the worst he could have done at the moment.

He watched in absolute HORROR, as Chanyeol stopped walking again. Baekhyun could not breathe. Something had changed. He had a hunch. This was not Chanyeol anymore. Chanyeol had left him again.

"The boy is here, isn't he Chanyeol, dear ?"

Baekhyun was shaking on the ground. Frozen. Scared. Tears spilling out of his eyes. The voice coming out of Chanyeol's mouth was colder than ever. Evil. Baekhyun could not even think. He could not move. He could not do anything. He watched, terrified, eye bulging out of their sockets, sobs unstoppable, as Chanyeol turned around. Slowly. Teasingly. A mad smile stretching his beautiful lips. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hide and shut down his brain, and maybe never come back. It was too much. And when Chanyeol finally gazed down at him, he had to physically restrain himself from screaming. What he was seeing. That grin. These crazy eyes. It was nothing like Chanyeol. Nothing like Baekhyun had ever seen. This was not Chanyeol. The.. Thing started walking to him, making Bakehyun whimper. His brian had shut down. Only screaming at him that he was in danger. That he should run. That he should have listened to Chanyeol. He wanted to run. He really did. But he was not fonctioning anymore. He was lost and utterly terrified. He did not trust his legs to carry him at the moment. He tried to crawl backwards, his body finally panicking in the right way. The weight of the bag and the camera, troublesome and getting in the way. Chanyeol let out a laugh, shaking Baekhyun to the core. He needed to get away from here. He needed to get away from Chanyeol. He needed to run. He needed to listen to Chanyeol. Chanyeol who was apprently having a hard time coordinating his limbs. His walk was heavy. Uneven. Spasmodic. Baekhyun watched, terrified that as Chanyeol's limbs moved around in a strange way, like they did not know to do with themselves. It almost looked funny. Like a doll attached to strings. But Baekhyun was far from laughing.

"I wonder how you taste, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun whimpered again when he heard his name, crawling faster backwards, knowing that he should get away as fast as he could. Chanyeol only laughed louder. Baekhyun had never felt so scared. He could feel his jeans ripping under him. But he did not care.

And then there was a moment of silence. Chanyeol stopped moving. He stopped walking. He even stopped breathing. He let his head fall down. And for a moment Baekhyun thought he would fall down as well. Baekhyun's breath was heavy. He had stopped moving, one arm up, protecting his face. He looked, shocked, and waited for something to happen. And it did. Chanyeol looked back up. He looked at Baekhyun. He gazed into his ex-lover's eyes. And something flickered in those gorgeous eyes he loved so much. He watched as Chanyeol returned to his usual self just for a second and his eyes lowered to the camera hanging around his neck. And Baekhyun was shocked. Baekhyun could not believe that Chanyeol was asking him to take pictures. That he had understood what Baekhyun was trying to do. And that he was asking for his help. Baekhyun's body shook, electrified. Because what was he doing on the floor ? Why was he the one scared when Chanyeol had to live with that.. THING ?! He needed to get his shit together and start what he was here for. His sobs came to a stop.

"Chanyeol." He whispered. And Chanyeol smiled at him. It was barely there. But it made Baekhyun feel loved all over again. He felt the warmth he had craved for months now. The love he had been so accostumed to. He wanted that love back. He wanted to call out to Chanyeol and make him come back. He wanted to tell Chanyeol that he loved him. And he was going to fight for him. With a new found confidence, he nodded, watching Chanyeol's tired eyes soften until he gave up again and the monster came back to the surface.

Baekhyun's hand had snuck back to his camera, which was still on the whole time and kept his eyes on Chanyeol, letting angry tears flow out of his eyes this time. He took as many pictures as he could, as Chanyeol started walking to him again, wishing he had a recorder. He was still horrified at the monster in front of him. But anger had just taken over everything else at the moment. The thing in front of him was walking again, smiling madly. Until it was not a smile anymore. Because his lips just never stopped stretching, until it revealed so many sharp teeth. Until the corners nearly touched his ears. Baekhyun wanted to scream. Because Chanyeol's smile was usually so comforting. And he did not want that monster to ruin it for him. Baekhyun's tears never stopped flowing, he never stopped crawling backwards, and he never stopped taking pictures. He needed these pictures. He needed to be sure that this was all happening. He would be able to get some help if he got enough pictures. Chanyeol's head fell on the side, unhumanly. Eyes crazily shaking and roaming over Baekhyun like he was a piece of meat. It had nothing human. It had nothing like what Baekhyun WANTED to see. But he needed this. He needed Chanyeol to look as monstruous as he could. He could almost feel the evil surrounding them. He could feel the darkness Chanyeol was inhabited by. He could almost touch it. Because it was so dark, that it was slipping away from the taller's body. Baekhyun's vision was blurry. But he needed to hold on. He could feel the concrete begin tearing the skin on the palm of his hand. He could feel the wet line of blood he was leaving behind. But he could not feel the pain. His heart was beating so loudly, pumping his blood hard through his body, deafening him. He breath was ragged and heavy. He wanted to run. But he kept himself on the ground, keeping his distance. Just a few more seconds.

"Do you taste as good as Chanyeol's memories let us think ?"

And that was it. Baekhyun got up and ran. As fast as he could. Never turning back. The camera clutched in his right hand. He was still crying so much. He heard Chanyeol's crazy million voices laugh evily behind him, and it made him sob harder. He did not stop until he stood in front of Jongdae's front door. He hit the doorbell several times, punching on the door, tears still flowing on his cheeks. He knew he needed to breathe. But it was so hard. He was sobbing so loudly. He was breathless, panicking, and needed help. His ears were ringing, and his vision started to blurry. He did not want to fight it anymore. He barely had the time to see Jongdae opening the door before he fell to the ground, unconcious.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun woke up in his best-friend's bed. He was cocooned in the comforting smell of his friend. His body was painful. His eyes felt heavy, swollen. He whined as he tried moving his legs around to get up. He brought his hands to his face, rubbing his palms on his eyes. He hissed as his sensitive lids came in contact with a coarse area on his hand. He looked at the bandage he was sporting on his hand. His breath hitched, memories of what had happened earlier rushing back to him. How he had walked behind Chanyeol, the way Chanyeol had managed to tell him that he was still there somewhere. And the.. the Demons living inside him taking over his body and mind. The pictures he had managed to take. His run to Jongdae.  
"Jongdae." He whispered. 

He got up, uncarring about his painful body. His twisted ankle that he must have hurt during his run to Jongdae's house screamed at him as he got past the door of his friend's bedroom. He ran down the stairs, limping, He gritted his teeth together to keep himself from crying out loud. He needed to find Jongdae. When he stepped downstairs, unstable on his weak legs, Jongdae was there, standing up the middle of his living room, looking at his phone. The house was quiet and Baekhyun jumped on his friend, tears already leaking from his eyes.  
"Jongdae, you need to help me, it's about Chanyeol, I don't really know what's happening but something is wrong with him. I've got pictures to show you ! Jong-"  
"Baekhyun, what the hell is wrong with you ?!"  
Baekhyun stopped talking. He stopped breathing. Jongdae looked angry. So angry. Baekhyun felt like crying harder because, of course Jongdae was angry. Baekhyun was the crazy one. The guy who could not bear being dumped by his famous boyfriend. The guy who started harassing said ex-boyfriend, even attacked him. Of course Jongdae would react that way as well. Baekhyun took a step back, scared, and lost. What was he going to do if even Jongdae refused to hear him out ? He could not even remember the last time they had talked. Baekhyun had closed himself to everyone. He had rejected his friends. Jongdae had been no exeption. They had met the year after Baekhyun had transfered. Baekhyun started going to the music club and Jongdae was there. Since then, they had been friends and became best-friends. But as soon as Chanyeol had broken up with him, Baekhyun had pushed Jongdae away as well as everyone else. Not that people had tried to keep in touch with him anyway.  
He turned away from his best friend, tears falling harder on his cheeks. Jongdae had every right to be angry at him. To not want anything to do with him. He would leave him be. He would leave and find a solution on his own. Just like he had done until now.

"Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun flinched at Jongdae's harsh tone. A strong hand closed around his upper arm. Bakhyun turned around to see Jongdae frowning worriedly at him. He did not look angry anymore. Baekhyun let himself hope again. Maybe Jongdae would listen to him. His tears would not stop.  
"Baekhyun, what happened to you ?" Jongdae's voice was soft now. Baekhyun could feel himself break, when was the last time someone had shown interest and concern over him ? He let himself be led to the sofa where they both sat down close to each other. Jongdae kept Baekhyun's hand in both of his, squeezing just the slightest to show he was listening.  
Baekhyun felt so tired in that instant. He had been alone for so long, for too many months. He felt exhausted.  
He took many deep breaths to calm himself down and tried ordering his thoughts around his mind. He thought a long time about how he was going to say this to Jongdae. He could not simply open his mouth and tell him "Oh, hey, know Chanyeol; my ex-boyfriend ? Yeah well he's possessed by a million demons." yeah, no, not a good idea, AT ALL. He bit his lip and got up, walking up and down the room under the careful glare of his best friend who seemed to understand that he needed to let him be for a moment.  
Baekhyun bit his nails as he used to do when he was a child. He had lost the habit a few years ago, but he somehow started doing it again when Chanyeol had left him. He finally stopped in front of Jongdae. He did not have any solution. Jongdae would have to bear with him and just see for himself what was wrong. So Baekhyun looked at him, finger still in his mouth. When Jongdae's worried glare looked confused he sped out of the room to retrieve his camera. His ankle was already feeling better.  
As he made his way back downstairs he turned the device on to look through his pictures. He tried not to gasp aloud when Chanyeol's twisted face came into sight. He looked even worse than what Baekhyun remembered. He refused to look at the picture any longer. When he stood back in front of Jongdae he chewed on his lip again, asking himself if it was such a good idea. But what choice did he have ? He had nobody to turn to. Jongdae was his best shot at being believed. And so he thrusted his camera to Jongdae. The other man looked at him with a frown, confused again, but Baekhyun could not say anything. He did not trust his voice. He needed Jongdae to see this for himself. 

Jongdae grabbed the camera carefully. He blinked a few times before he lowered his gaze to the device.  
Baekhyun looked carefully at his expression. Jongdae's face had always been an open book. Baekhyun saw the surprise first, which he had expected. Jongdae brought the camera closer to his face to inspect the picture. He then made a disgusted face, then amused, and then...  
"Baekhyun tell me this is photoshopped." He said standing up.  
He looked up from the camera and walked to Baekhyun looking slightly panicked. Baekhyun took a step back, a little bit worried that his friend would hurt him.  
"Baekhyun tell me this is YOUR doing !" He screamed at him. He did not look angry, but.. still worried and panicked.  
Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head.  
Jongdae let out a breath, sitting back down in disbelief. He looked back down at the camera, observing the picture again. He suddenly jumped up from his seat to make his way to the television. Baekhyun watched him looking around for some cable.  
"I need to see this on a bigger screen." He mumbled.  
Baekhyun swallowed again. Jongdae's television was huge. And they were both standing way too close to the screen. But neither of the moved from their spot, waiting for the picture to come up on screen. And when it finally did, Baekhyun let himself gasp. He cried out.  
Chanyeol's face was twisted in an abnormal grin. Too wide to be human. His eyes were of a deep black, expanding widder than usual. His skin looked like it would rip apart in a matter of seconds. His dimples were swallowed by the stretch of his lips. His teeth were sharp, and bloodied. How had Bakehyun missed that part ? Drool was falling from the side of his mouth. His skin greyish. This was not Chanyeol.  
"Baekhyun. What is this ?" Jongdae whispered.  
Now he sounded angry. Baekhyun was crying again, his hand had shot up to his mouth without him noticing. He looked at his friend who was still looking at the big screen like he could not believe what he was seeing was true. Baekhyun tried to talk.  
"I-" But his throat was too dry and he started coughing loudly. A glass of water was brought to his lips a few seconds later and he downed the liquid in one go.  
"Baekhyun, this is not photoshopped, but what is it then ?" He asked softer this time.  
Baekhyun looked back at what was supposed to be his ex-lover. Chanyeol was such a beautiful person. How could anything do this to him ? Why him ? How had it happened ?  
Baekhyun felt the sob crawling up his throat and did nothing to stop it. He had kept so many things inside for too long now. He let himself cry just a little bit longer. A box of paper tissues was dropped on the table and Jongdae kept quiet as Baekhyun let himself cry.  
When he finally settled down a little, he looked at Jongdae who was looking at him worriedly.  
"I- I tried to tell that something was wrong." He whispered. Jongdae looked confused.  
"Baekhyun, what are you saying. This can't BE Chanyeol. This is impossible. So WHAT is this ?" He sounded angrier by the second.  
Baekhyun's confidence was shattering.  
"There are more pictures." He whispered in a last attempt to make him see he was telling the truth.  
Jongdae looked at the screen and got up to change the picture on the screen. Baekhyun did not look. He knew what Jongdae would find there. He kept his eyes closed, listening to the ticking of the pictures switching from one to another. Until Jongdae gasped. He looked at his friend who seemed frozen, mouth opening and closing. Baekhyun looked past his friend to the screen, and there it was, the proof he needed for Jongdae to believe him. It was the one thing he needed. He could not believe what he was seeing. But there was no way Jongdae would not believe him now.  
The picture was terrifying. It was almost like those old pictures where something went wrong and you could see the person's motion, like there were other people ? It was hard to explain. But there, on that picture of Chanyeol it looked like Chanyeol had other faces. One was the one grinning from ear to ear, then there was the one laughing, his mouth wide opened, there was one licking his lips, there was one who looked so angry, and several others. But there was one that made Baekhyun cry again. The one who looked in pain. The one crying at the back, so faint that Baekhyun almost missed him. But he was there, and that was his Chanyeol. This was his ex-lover. The person he wanted to save. 

Jongdae let out a choked sob next to him. Baekhyun turned to look at him, watching his friend wipe his tears with his sleeve. Jongdae refused to look at him first. Keeping his eyes on the screen, still taking in what was happening in the unbelievable picture. But when he finally looked back at Baekhyun he broke down, crying loudly. And Baekhyun could only grab his best-friend and hold him in a bone crushing hug. Jongdae kept appologizing. He should have tried to reach out to him. He should have believed him. He should have been with Baekhyun all along. He should have listened to him from the first day. They should have seen that something really was wrong with Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun tried to shush him. He tried to tell him that nobody could have known. He tried to let him know that he could not have done anything anyway. He told him that it was not anyone's fault. That Chanyeol had done everything he could have done to push him away so that he was safe. But Jongdae was not listening.  
They stayed in each other's arms for a long time. Baekhyun growing restless the more Jongdae calmed down. He was too used to following Chanyeol. His body itched to be with the taller man. He tightened his grip around his friend and took several deep breaths, grounding himself.  
When Jongdae finally released him and straightened up, Baekhyun gritted his teeth, willing himself to stay put.  
"So, what are we going to do then ?" Jongdae asked in a broken voice.  
Baekhyun looked up at his friend, not knowing what to say, because he had no idea what they were going to do now.  
"I don't know. I don't know anything about that.. THING livng in him. It didn't say much when-"  
"Wait, you heard it TALK?" Jongdae asked squeezing Baekhyun's shoulder.  
"Well I was following Chanyeol and he started talking to himself." Baekhyun said, confused.  
Jongdae seemed in deep thoughts after that. Baekhyun kept quiet.  
"What did it say ? Did it have a voice different than Chanyeol ?"  
"Wait, Jongdae, what are you going to do with these kind of informations ? It's not like it's going to help us find out WHAT or WHO it is. Is it ?" Baekhyun asked, confused.  
"Well, I might know someone who could help us." Jongdae said with a small grin. 

 

Baekhyun was feeling out of place. Jongdae was pampering Minseok's face with a thousand kisses as if they had not seen each other in years when it had only been a day or two. When Jongdae had said that he knew "someone" who could help them, he did not mention that this particular SOMEONE was his own BOYFRIEND. Baekhyun exhaled loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why had they come here again ? To save Chanyeol or so that Jongdae could shove his tongue down Minseok's throat, he was not sure anymore. They had been here more than ten minutes now and nothing had been said about Chanyeol's situation. Baekhyun knew he was being selfish. But now that he finally had people who believed him, who could help him, he just wanted to do something. He wanted to help Chanyeol. And the dribbling on Jongdae's chin was definitely not going to help Chanyeol out of his situation. Could they be any more disgusting ? Baekhyun groaned loudly making the couple finally turn to him. Minseok seemed to remember they had a guest and had the decency to blush, at least, when Jongdae only chuckled. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Jongdae was the worst friend ever.  
"So, you didn't tell me why you're here, both looking like you cried for hours." Minseok pushed Jongdae to sit next to Baekhyun as he himself sat in front of them, making Jongdae whine.  
All of them were silent. Baekhyun waiting for Jongdae to say something, it was his idea to come here, and it was HIS boyfriend. Jongdae probably waiting fro Baekhyun to explain what was happening as it was him who was trying to save his ex-boyfriend. And Minseok was just waiting for one of them to start talking.  
Minseok raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, crossing his arms on his chest. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, who was already looking at Jongdae.  
"Oh come on ! It's you're boyfriend we're trying to save !" He whined.  
"And it was your idea to bring it to your boyfriend !" Baekhyun shot back.  
"What the hell, you didn't have to agree if you didn't want to even TALK about it to him !" Jongdae said as he leaped on his feet.  
"Might I remind you that everytime I actually tried to tell people something was wrong people called me crazy for the past months ?!" Baekhyun said from the sofa.  
"Oi, I already said I was sorry, what you want me to kiss your ass and lick your feet now ?!"  
"Ew, why would I want that, I'd rather have Minseok doing it than let your stinking mouth get near my ass !"  
"What did you say ?!  
"It's probably full of germs anyway !"  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING ?!"  
Jongdae and Baekhyun both looked at Minseok who looked, well, pissed. Baekhyun cleared his throat and crossed his arms on his chest as Jongdae sat back down next to him. Jongdae and Baekhyun bickered a lot. It was how their friendship began, and it had never changed since then.  
"Chanyeol's in trouble." Baekhyun whispered between his teeth.  
"Well, trouble is an understatement." Jongdae continued.  
Minseok's interest spiked again at that. He kept quiet, letting the friends continue explaining.  
"Baekhyun's been observing him for months."  
"Everyone knows he was stalking him." Minseok raised his eyebrow again.  
Baekhyun made himself smaller on the couch. There it was, the judgement.  
"With good reason, Minseok." Jongdae said, sighing. He took Baekhyun's camera out of his bag and walked about Minseok's television, like he had with his own bigger one. Minseok waited, watched in interest as Jongdae plugged the camera and selected the terrifying picture. It was less impressive on Minseok's smaller television, but it was mainly because Baekhyun and Jongdae knew what was waiting for them. Minseok, on the onther hand had no idea what would appear on screen. The gasp did not come as a surprised.  
"Oh my god. Baekhyun what happened to him ?" Minseok whispered as he made his way closer to the screen.  
"We thought maybe you would be able help us understand actually." Baekhyun said timidly.  
"He's possessed." He said like it was the most logical thing ever.  
Jongdae sighed.  
"Yeah, we kind of figured that out on our own."  
"We just have to find which Demon is possessing him. Knowing the name will give us power over him." Minseok turned to walk to his room. "Jongdae, could you walk to my mother's computer and print this picture please ?" He shouted from his room.  
Jongdae did not say anything and left Baekhyun alone in the living room. When Minseok came back he had a notebook full of writings and papers sticking from everywhere and a seemingly new one with a pen.  
"Baekhyun I need you to tell me everything you noticed in Chanyeol's behavior that didn't seem like his own." He sat down at the table and seggtured Baekhyun to sit in front of him.  
Baekhyun swallowed. Things were moving fast now, and he was a little bit lost if he was being honest. But he needed to get himself together. He needed to help Chanyeol.  
"The day he left me, his eyes looked empty, and darker than usual. Almost black. And today it was black. He was talking to himself in different voices that were not his own. I'm not talking about variations of his voice like he made himself talk higher or lower. But really other voices. It was not him talking anymore. When he was walking it looked like he didn't know how to. His limbs were moving around weirdly, almost failing him sometimes."  
"When he talked, what was he saying ?" Minseok interrupted him. He was scribbling very fast on his notebook.  
Baekhyun squeezed his hands between his thighs.  
"It said something like "We need to feed, he needs to let us feed". And then he said something along the line that they should have eaten me."  
Minseok was frowning, but he did not say anything.  
"And then, then Chanyeol came back." Baekhyun lowered his head.  
"What do you mean he came back ?" Minseok sounded surprised. Baekhyun watched him with wide eyes, he felt like crying again. "Baekhyun. Chanyeol talked ?"  
Jongdae chose that moment to come back. He put the printed picture on the table, but Minseok did not spare one glance to it. He was still glaring at Baekhyun.  
"He did. He said that they had promised to leave me alone. And, and I almost touched him, because it was really him talking, would have recognized him anywhere. It was Chanyeol, and I- he turned his head and told me to run." Baekhyun finished. He started crying, shoulders shaking. "But then they came back and noticed my presence and threatened me to eat me. And Chanyeol came back again just to make me understand that I needed to take pictures of what was happening. I think he let them take full controle so that I could take as many convincing pictures I could, of him, of them."  
Jongdae came behind him to squeeze his shoulder. Minseok was silent for a little while, looking through his notes and writing more. Baekhyun and Jongdae waited patiently for him to be done.  
"You spent two months observing him, have you learned anything more ?"  
Baekhyun thought back to all the useless data he collected on Chanyeol these past months, until.. His face lit up instantly. He went through his bag and took the book out. The cover was the same color as the pages.  
"We was reading this book in the library." He said as he pushed the book toward Minseok who only frowned.  
"This is a pretty common and shitty book, why would he look at that one ? Has he gone through other books ?" He did not even take the book, Bakehyun was disappointed.  
"No, all the others were always turned so that I could never see the titles." He said, shoulders hunched down.  
"All the others?" Jongdae breathed out.  
"I- Yeah, wh- Oh. Oh my god." Baekhyun took back the book and started looking through it.  
And on page 69, because this was still Chanyeol, there it was, highlted in bright yellow, letters across the page.  
"None." Disapointement. Again. It was the only thing Baekhyun felt as he read the four letters over and over again.  
"That kind of makes sense." Minseok whispered. Both Jongdae and Baekhyun looked up at him in surprise.  
"Minseok, it litterally says here that he has no name." Jongdae's voice was dripping with frustration.  
"You don't understand, Dae. It doesn't say that he doesn't have a name. It says that his name in None." Minseok said as he got up again with his notebook.  
He started lookin through it.  
"None, is a demon known to have no identity. The more soul he absorbes the less himself he is. He feeds on beautiful and powerful people, likes to feed on the flesh of their loved ones. Has a single wing on his right shoulder and enjoys smiling a lot. That sounds stupid, it doesn't even sound like he has a purpous as a demon. Usually they want something. This one just... He just wants a pretty face ? This sounds wrong. Let me check if I find anything else about it." He quickly got up, leaving Baekhyun and Jongdae alone.  
Baekhyun was having a hard time wrapping his head around what was happening if he was being honest. His eyes were stinging, his throat felt dry and his limbs were hurting. He knew they did not have time to take a break. But he had spent months looking for a way to help Chanyeol. He had been desperate to find a way to help his ex-lover and now everything was moving so fast in only a few hours, he was truly lost and could not think straight anymore. He let his head fall in his hands, feeling himself getting dizzy.  
"Baekhyun ?" Jongdae squeezed his shoulder just a little bit tighter.  
Baekhyun swallowed, tried to keep the little bit of food he had managed to eat inside his stomach, but the more he resisted, the harder it became to keep himself from emptying his stomach right there and then. In one last effort he managed to push Jongdae out of the way and make it to the bathroom where he let himself vomit in the toilet bowl.There was not much to empty anyway. Only a few chunks of chocolate and a few cereales. His head was killing him, almost imploding, making it difficult to breathe. His skull felt too tight for his brain, he needed air, but he could not move. He let himself fall on the cold tile of the floor.  
"MINSEOK !"  
Baekhyun let darknest surround him for the second time that day. 

He woke up abruptly when cold water touched his shoulder. He screamed and trashed against the cold, but there was more comming, and other people screaming. He opened his eyes, shivering, watching Minseok and Jongdae trying to hold him down under the cold water. The window in the room was open. Baekhyun relaxed. Despite the cold, the water and the wind made him feel less suffocated. He felt safer. He could breathe again. He let himself fall back in the bathtub, and let Jongdae and Minseok soak him in water. He was feeling so tired still. But he was feeling better. When the water stopped Jongdae helped him get up and out of his soaked clothes. He was brought a new set of clothes by Minseok and scrubbed dry by Jongdae. When he was dressed again they brought him to the kitchen where they sat him down in front of a cup of fuming tea and a sandwich. He ate in silence, thankful to have such amazing friends.  
"We found something, Baekhyun. And we found how to help Chanyeol. If you feel ready to go through it, that is." Minseok's voice was quiet as he spoke.  
Dread came rushing back in Baekhyun's guts. He drank the rest of his tea and crossed his arms on his chest.  
"Hit me."


	4. Chapter 4

The plan was easy enough. The problem was that it was Baekhyun who had to go through with it or it would not work. He was the only one who could get close enough to Chanyeol without the Demon suspecting anything.

Minseok had explained to Baekhyun that None was usually a vicious Demon. He enjoyed human life. He should have kept on dating Chanyeol and would have just made things a little bit more.. spicy for Baekhyun. But Chanyeol must have been strong enough to counter the Demon enough so that he could keep him safe. There was no way for Baekhyun to know when Chanyeol had been possessed. Chanyeol might have been fighting for longer than Baekhyun thought. Baekhyun had shivered at that thought. How many times had this vile creature watched Chanyeol and Baekhyun together ? Under the shower, in bed, in the morning, in the night, at school.

Minseok had given Baekhyun some kind of massive needles like he had seen in Naruto and told him to hide it in his sleeves.

The plan was easy. But Baekhyun was having a hard time breathing because of it. Chanyeol needed him, and he already knew that. But it was still difficult for him to wrap his head around the fact that Chanyeol would finally be free tonight, if everything went according to plan. 

Minseok had explained that he had grown up in a family who believed in demons and ghosts and spirits. He said that his family had made him study everything they could so that if Minseok ever needed the knowledge, he already had it. It would help him. Minseok was more than excited about seeing his first demon. But Baekhyun was more afraid than anything. Jongdae had been of a great help to calm him down. To explain things sometimes. It was like his brain had stopped functionning now that Jongdae and Minseok were there. Now that he could finally rely on someone else than only himself. They had made him drink a lot of water and tea, and he had eaten a whole lot more than he had for the past months in a day only. But he felt better. He was still tired, and a little bit dizzy because of all that was happening, but other than that, he was felling way better than he had since Chanyeol had left him. 

He swallowed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Minseok's makeup case was not as furnished as his own but it would do for now. He eyed the tight skinny jeans he was wearing and the revealing shirt falling in the middle of his chest. He felt stupid to be doing this now. For looking so good. As he applied the last touch of eye liner around his eyes, he tried to swallow the urge to wipe it all away. Chanyeol had never liked when he did his makeup this heavy. But here he was, doing exactly the opposite of what Chanyeol liked when he was on his way to get him back. 

When he got out of he bathroom Jongdae and Minseok whistled loudly, whooping for him. It would have made him smile if it had been in any other context. But right now, he could only glare at them, stopping in the middle of the dark corridor. Both his friends stopped smiling instantly. 

"This demon bastard is going to pay for what he did to Chanyeol. I hope you two are ready to see a side of me you've never seen before." 

Baekhyun stood still in the corridor, waiting for Jongdae to make some kind of noise as he usually would. 

"Minseok, is it alright if I'm turned on right now ?" He asked his boyfriend without removing his gaze from Baekhyun's form. 

"It's alright. I'm turned on as well." The older whispered. 

Baekhyun growled and turned around. 

 

"Are you sure you're alright with this Baekhyun ?" Jongdae whispered. 

They were all crouching in front of Chanyeol's house, whispering out of view. Bakehyun could feel the tension looming in the back of his head. He was scared. For himself of course, but mostly for Chanyeol. He did not know how this was going to turn out, but they had to try. Baekhyun swallowed as he looked at Chanyeol walking up and down his room, moving his lips too fast, limbs moving round him like they had the previous day when Baekhyun had followed him. His dirty sweatshirt looked worse than it had before. 

"You see the say his sweat is torn on the right shoulder ? That must have been when None got the wing out." Minseok pointed out in the picture they had printed. 

"Does it mean anything for Chanyeol ?" Jongdae asked, taking the picture from Minseok. 

"I'm not sure about that. Baekhyun said he managed to come out and talk to Baekhyun, so there's a good chance that Chanyeol is still fighting in there and we'll be able to get him out of there in no time. But there's also a chance that we'll have to fight against the demon. And unfortunately, I can't help a lot in that area. We really don't have a lot of options to be honest. But we'll need to hold him down. So Baekhyun it's very important that you keep the door opened for us." Baekhyun nodded dutifully.

He understood what Minseok was saying. This plan would only work if the three of them worked together. Of course Baekhyun had the most dangerous and tricky part to perform, but he trusted his friends. They would be able to help Chanyeol together. Minseok turned to Jongdae next. Seeing the worry in his eyes, Baekhyun turned around, giving them some intimacy. He watched Chanyeol who had stopped walking. He was eating the sleeve of his dirty sweat shirt, the patch of drool visibly expanding. Baekhyun made a disgusted face. He probably had not washed that thing in so long.. For a demon who liked beautiful things, he really was disgusting. 

"Ok, Baekhyun, you can go when you're ready." Baekhyun swallowed, his gaze fixed on Chanyeol who was talking to himself again, standing still in front of the window. 

 

Without another word, Baekhyun got up and made his way to the front door. The closer he got, the more scared he was. Where had all his confidence gone to ? He needed to- 

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's distorted voice reached him from behind the door. 

Baekhyun froze. He could not know if this was the real Chanyeol talking of if it was the demon. He shook himself out of his stupor. 

"Hey, Chan, mind if I come in ?" He asked in a voice that sounded way better than he felt. 

The demon chuckled. Baekhyun tried to have a better control on his emotions. Minseok had told him that it was possible that the demon could feel him. It would explain why he was already behind the door when Baekhyun had just made his way there himself. He schooled his expression and rested his forarm on the frame of the door, talking closer to the opening. 

"I want to see you, it's been too long." He tried to sound desperate, a little bit sensual. It sounded false to him, and if that Demon, who had access to Chanyeol's mind, believed, he needed to upgrade his game. 

"Come on Chanyeol, open the door, I know you miss me too" He suggested. This time he sounded convincing, but the demon only chuckled again. 

"I know everything about you, Baekhyun. I know you're only trying to get to us because you think you can seduce us. Chanyeol is still trying to protect you, but maybe I should open the door. Hm ? What do you say, Baek ?" The demon slurred from his side of the door. Baekhyun gritted his teeth in anger as the nickname left his lips. 

He needed to convince that demon to open that stupid door. 

"Come on open the door. If you want me just as much as Chanyeol wanted me, you can open the door. What is a little, weak human going to do against a strong demon like you ? I bet you're stronger than him in ANYTHING you do." He said suggestively. He turned his lips into a smirk for a dramatic effect. It worked. It was working. The demon groaned behind the door. 

"You're not making it easy, I'll give you that, love. I'd take you so much harder, better, than him, you'd like that wouldn't you?" 

His voice was so close now. Baekhyun could hear him drooling against the wood, his teeth clattering after every word. His voice sounded like ten men talking at the same time. Baekhyun could almost see the sharp teeth dripping with blood mixing with the drool. Baekhyun stood his grounds. 

"Come on, babe, open the door, don't you want to show me how much stronger you are?" It was disgusting. His guts were twisting in an uncomfortable way. He was betraying Chanyeol, and even if it was for his safety, he could not help but feel dirty. He brushed his thumbs against the two gigantic needles hidden in his sleeves. 

The creature behind the door groaned again, he banged his head on the door, dragged his nails through the wood of the door. Baekhyun tried to push him more, adrenaline working through his blood. 

"Open the door, babe, wanna see you." He sounded so genuine, the demon whined, screamed. Baekhyun could almost see him pulling his hair out. He heard him talking to himself, "Chanyeol" falling out of the demon's lips a few times. Baekyun gritted his teeth together. 

"I can't wait to feel you, touch you, I want you to take me so hard, I know you can do better than him." He tried to sound sensual, he spoke rapidly, but at this point the demon was already at his mercy. It liked pretty things. It liked living in vice and pleasure from human life. Was there anything better than to take possession of the loved one of the person he was living inside of ? 

The demon screamed one last time and Baekhyun swallowed, his throat feeling dry. He took a step back and prepared himself as the door was pushed open.

Baekhyun had to school his face as what was supposed to be Chanyeol came into sight. It looked nothing like Chanyeol anymore. He felt the tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, but he quickly willed them away. The demon was smiling at him. A crooked smile, his eyes almost entirely black now. He had blood smeared at the corner of his mouth, dripping from his sharp teeth. He was repulsive. His skin was grey. It was starting to look like scales now. It looked dry, and inhuman. Baekhyun wondered if his meeting with him the previous day had fastened the process. He looked ten times worst than the day before. 

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, Baekhyun trying to keep the smirk on his face, and the demon, reeking unwashed clothes and days without a shower. Human bodies were disposable, a temporary envelope, and it looked like he had overstayed his visit inside Chanyeol's body. 

The demon was eyeing Baekhyun from head to toe repetitively, licking his lips as his gaze stopped on Baekhyun's thick thighs. They had always been one of Chanyeol's weakness. No doubt the demon had also taken a liking in them as he spent time searching in Chanyeol's mind. Baekhyun feigned nonchallance as he rested his weight on his left leg, making his thigh bulge out even more. He let his hand rest on his hip, and lowered his head, fingers running through his hair. And he looked at the demon from under his lashes. 

"God, look at you, ready for me to feast on you." The voice, higher than Chanyeol's, still laced with the host's own, whispered at Baekhyun who was ready to run away. 

But he stepped closer, his hand falling against his side. He took another step, watching the impatient demon eyeing him everywhere. Face, thighs, crotch, chest, everywhere, like he did not know where to look, like he did not have enough eyes to watch everything. Baekhyun let his hand brush against the door frame. The demon growled in agony. Without knowing, he had fallen in Baehyun's trap. The piece of wood he had grabbed in his pocket stuck to the door frame as Baekhyun pushed himself inside the house. He took it upon himself to close the door himself. Knowing fully well that it would not lock completely and he could not let the demon see. He kept his eyes locked with the demon and let the door close behind him. 

Done. 

He pushed himself forward and stepped closer until he was close to the tallers body. A wave of putrid scent invaded his nostrils. Baekhyun had to swallow hard to not puke right then and there. The smell was coming from Chanyeol's body. He obviously had not washed in too long. His clothes were the same as everyday. And his skin looked... Baekhyun did not have a word to describe him. He also did not have time to think about it. He pressed his finger to the middle of Chanyeol's chest, pressing softly. Chanyeol backed away from him. Baekhyun followed, biting his lip and swaying his hips far too much. But Chanyeol could not take his eyes off of him. 

Baekhyun's blood pumped loudly in his veins. His skin was starting being covered in a thin layer of sweat. Cold sweat. It was uncomfortable, and Baekhyun wanted to run away. He was starting to question this plan. His emotions were getting out of control. He should not panic. He could not panic, otherwise..

"Are you scared, baby ?" The demon looked ecstatic at the thought.

Baekhyun felt his knees shake under him. His chest hurt as his inhaled.

"I'm afraid you're not going to satisfy me like you should." He tried to sound convincing.

"I'll show you how better I am then." He growled.

The demon was already gone in a spiral or lust and desire, he never saw through Baekhyun's lie. Baekhyun swallowed. They made their way to Chanyeol's bedroom, slowly. Too slow for Baekhyun's liking. But he had to give the demon all the power. He had to make this whole ordeal believable to him. He could not risk him thinking Baekhyun was pushing him into a trap. They did not close the door as the walked in the bedroom. Chanyeol did not blink at that. His eyes were still roaming Baekhyun. His breath was ragged, loud, almost like an animal. It was disgusting.

But Baekhyun was almost done. From the corner of his eye, just behind Chanyeol he saw Jongdae and Minseok make their way to the front door. He had to act fast. He needed Chanyeol's undivided attention. He needed him to turn around. Now.

He undid two bottons of his shirt, leaving his coat on. The demon groaned. His own hand moving to his groin. He started rubbing himself. Baekhyun noticed a change of smell. It was just as disgusting as before, maybe even more so. Mixing with the scent of unshowered body, it smelled of lust. It was powerful. So powerful Baekhyun had to close his eyes for a second, feeling himself sway.

"That's right, babe. Smell me, do you smell how much I want you ? I'll have you begging for my cock on your knees in a few seconds."

Baekhyun opened his eyes again, hearing a voice that did not belong to Chanyeol anymore. The demon was drooling. Saliva and blood mixing at the corner of his mouth. His tongue was out of his mouth like a dog out of breath. The muscle was longer than any normal tongue. Baekhyun could not help but shiver. He tried to smirk, and let his fingers caress his chest showing through the open shirt, circling around Chanyeol who followed him. He let himself fall on the bed, undoing the next button. The needles pressed against his skin in his coat. His heart was pounding in his chest. It was almost time. Just a little bit more. He needed to push Chanyeol a little bit more over the edge. But it looked like he did not need to do anything anymore. Chanyeol ripped his own shirt open, and let it fall on the ground.

Baekhyun almost gasped. He almost teared up. Almost brought his hand to his mouth. But he swallowed everything down.

Chanyeol was so skinny. There was nothing left from the beautiful, perfect Adonis who used to be his boyfriend. His ribs were too prominent. His arms had no muscle left, he was all skin and bones. And there, in the middle of his chest, carved in his skin, was a word. A single word. A name. NONE. There was dried blood on a few areas. And the wound looked fresh. It had probably been done the day before. Baekhyun swallowed. He kept his eyes on Chanyeol's face.

The demon was approaching him. And Baekhyun was losing his cool. The Thing laughed and Baekhyun heard a crack. Something sharp and pointy was piercing through Chanyeol's skin on his right shoulder. It looked like a claw. Baekhyun could not take it anymore. He felt himself slip, he felt his face morphed into one of horror, he felt his body starting to shake. Chanyeol was just there. He was only two meters away now, maybe less. He was chuckling, blood and spit falling from his teeth. His tongue was waving like would a snake. Baekhyun backed away a little, his feet still touching the floor. He remembered the plan, but it was starting to be hard. He was starting to lose his sanity. The claw was out now, and Baekhyun could actually see the beginning of a wing showing. It was bloody and full of veins and looked thin a dirty dark brown.

"Are you liking this ? Like what you see ?" The demon asked.

Baekhyun tried to speak. He really did, but tears were welling up in his eyes faster now, and he could feel them, they were just there at the corner of his eyes, Chanyeol did not look like he cared, but Baekhyun could not think straight anymore. He was just scared, so scared. Chanyeol reeked of urine, sweat, lust, it was overwhelming, and Oh god, he was staring to frown, and Baekhyun needed to act fast. He needed to pull himself together. In a quick motion, he reached out, with the intention of bringing Chanyeol faster to him.

But then, everything stopped. Chanyeol stopped moving. His eyes were wide open. Time stopped. Baekhyun's heart was beating in his chest, in his temples, in his ears, in his neck. It was too loud. It was too much. But his mind had stopped working.

And then Chanyeol's head fell on his chest. And everything went suddenly too fast. His wing came out once and for all. And Minseok was shouting. Jongdae tried running to Baekhyun, but the demon lifted his arm, and Jongdae was clutching at his own neck. Minseok tried to run to him, and then he was lifted from the ground, clutching his neck as well. Jongdae was slammed against the wall behind him, knocking on the desk. Minseok was thrown on the other side of the room.

And then everything stopped again. Chanyeol with his arms up, and both Baekhyun's friends against the walls of the bedroom, their feet above the ground, their hands endlessly trying to claw at something invisible.

Baekhyun still halfway on the bed. Half up. One of his hand already clutching the needle hidden in his coat. Chanyeol, the demon, None, was furious. He was glaring at him. He was breathing loudly, spit and blood still falling from his mouth, dripping on his naked chest. Baekhyun could feel himself breathing loudly. He could hear his friend trashing against the walls. But he could not bring himself from looking away from the monster. The single wing was unmoving, draping over them both without touching him. Neither of them was moving.

"B-B-Baek-"

He did not think. He did not even noticed himself moving. But next thing he knew one of the needles was pushed in the Demon's cheek. The monster trashed around, never letting his friends fall. But he looked in pain. He shouted, screamed, some inhuman sounds fall from his mouth. His tongue stretching out. But he was not moving, still. Baekhyun was having a hard time not letting go of the needle. He was having a hard time grabbing the other one.

The demon roared, lifting Baekhyun's arm with himself, and unexpectedly bit into Baekhyun's arm. He was quick, and Baekhyun, although he was watching him, never saw it coming. But he screamed as the sharp teeth pierced through his skin. He screamed, trashed. It was so painful. He felt the teeth scratching the bone. He felt the blood dripping. But his friends were still stuck on the walls. And, raging, he grabbed the second needle in his sleeve and brought it to the demon's face. The sharp metal cut through the skin under and above the eye, through his eyebrow. And the demon screamed so loud, letting Baekhyun's arm fall from his mouth who clutched it to his chest as soon as it was freed, bringing the needle with him. The monster brought his hands to his face, shouting in his million voices. The sound was deafening. But his friends finally fell down the floor. They rushed to Baekhyun's side, whose arm was probably broken and most probably done for.

But he did not have the time to dwell on it. The demon was calming down, and soon he was lifting his face to them again.

"Look at what you did to my face Baekhyun." Baekhyun looked. He saw the hole on his cheek. He saw the gash on his face. And he saw the eye. Bloody. And malfunctioning. Baekhyun let his tears fall. But the demon was still there. He was still in Chanyeol's body. He shrugged Jongdae and Minseok away from him. And both of them stepped away. They slowly made their away around Chanyeol who only had eyes for Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, how could you do this to me ?" It was using Chanyeol's voice. And it only ignited Baekhyun's rage more. He stepped toward the demon. Confident. His pain dulled by the adrenaline.

"How dare You ?" He asked. Loud and clear.

The demon chuckled.

"Feeling confident are we ?" He was still using Chanyeol's vice. But Baekhyun could see through his game. He was weakened. Like Minseok had said. The beautiful face he had taken as a host was damaged. And beauty was his power.

"How dare you speak in his voice ? You're nothing." He said, stepping closer still.

The demon stopped laughing. Baekhyun had the power now. He had not said his name yet. But the monster was scared. Baekhyun could see it. The lonely wing retracted itself in Chanyeol's shoulder.

"How dare you think you could be something one day ? How dare you take his place when you're NOTHING !" He was shouting now. Out of breath, and blood dripping at his side.

"We know who you are." Minseok said. As soon as the wing was gone, he grabbed his arm.

"We know your name." Jongdae continued. He grabbed his other arm.

The demon jerked both times, gasping out loud. His teeth were gone, and he looked like a scared little boy. It broke Baekhyun's heart because he could almost see Chanyeol again. He wanted to stop. But he had to continue. They were almost done.

"You are.." He started saying, raising both needles to Chanyeol's face, pressing against his cheeks.

"NONE!" They shouted together. Baekhyun brought down the needles, carving through the skin. And then he was pushed back against the wall above the bed, fell on the floor, and everything went black as the demon shouted.

 

His eyes fluttered open. He could hear voices. He could not make out what they were saying. But there were several of them. He could feel himself rocking back and forth. He closed his eyes again.

He felt a hand run through his hair and opened his eyes again.

Someone was holding him.

Someone was crying.

He heard someone laugh.

"Baekhyun."

He looked up, eyes fluttering. Focusing on the face above him.

"Baekhyun."

"You're alright." He said, feeling weak, but raising his arm to the face nonetheless.

Chanyeol laughed, clutching his hand against his cheek.

"Only because you saved me." He sobbed.

Baekhyun smiled, he could see him now. His cheeks were bleeding. And he still looked skinny, unfed and needed a shower. But it was Chanyeol again. Baekhyun smiled, closing his eyes. He brushed his thumb on Chanyeol's cheek.

"My arm.." He whispered confused. He should not be able to move his arm. He should be in pain, but he oddly, was not.

"You're fine. You're healed." Chanyeol said, still smiling.

He slowly sat up with Chanyeol's help. And looked at his arm. There was blood everywhere, and there were cuts here and there, but he was fine.

With a smile, happy, he looked at Chanyeol.

And as he looked in his healed eye, he was sure he saw something flash in that eye. As they gazed at each other, Baekhyun was sure felt something move in the back of his mind.

Chanyeol smile. And Baekhyun smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !   
> And we're done !   
> I hope you enjoyed this story, I had fun writing it ! And I'm sorry I decided make it an open ending but it felt right ! Also I could not find any demon I liked so I made one up, I hope it's alright !   
> Thank you for reading this !!   
> Until next time <3


End file.
